


Caught

by AngstPuppy (TKShaw)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKShaw/pseuds/AngstPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about control, and having someone to catch you when you fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

## Caught

by AngstPuppy

Author's website:  <http://winged.ma-at.net/sweetsorrow/index.htm>

Yeah, yeah, not mine, don't own em, not making any money off of em, and I don't even wash them when I'm done with them. Some people just can't play nice with thier toys ;-)

Ya see, I started out to write a simple piece of b/d fluff but the muses decided to go talk to Jim who decided he really wanted to talk.and sheesh this things was harder to birth than my kids.but hey I finished it!!

No spoilers, and the b/d is soooo mild as to be laughable.really.

* * *

Stupid. So stupid. Stupid to take the cuffs. Stupid to drop the key. Stupid to need...need this. No, need more than this. Don't think about it. Just think about getting the key before... Balance on this leg, stretch out this one... 

"Fuck!" 

Oops, Blair fall down, go boom. He could feel the hysterical giggle bubbling up and felt the anger right there along side of it. This certainly wasn't a laughing matter, no, no sir-ree. Just because he'd slipped off the bed while going after the key that went to the stolen handcuffs that currently held him captive to the wall above the futon that had been his bed for the past three years. Nope, not a laughing matter. 

Oh, and he'd felt so smart when he'd put the hook in the wall. Just one hook that could be easily covered up with a shirt or something, because he couldn't bind both of his hands by himself and he couldn't bring anyone else into the loft to do the binding now could he? That was the number one rule of all the numerous Ellison house rules. Absolutely no dates in the loft. So, one hook. One hook that he could tie a rope to, or in this case, hooke one cuff of a pair of liberated handcuffs to. One hand bound and one hand left free to touch and stroke and pretend it was someone else's hand, pretend that both hands were bound and someone else's hand was doing the touching and the stroking and that he had no choice in the matter. His pleasure, or pain, was in the hands of an illusion with no face. No, that wasn't entirely true. Lately the illusion had a face, the face of the man he lov... No, not going there. Don't have time to go there, cause that man might be home soon, could walk through the door anytime and to be found like this would be the ultimate humiliation, and he didn't think he would survive it. 

So, scoot back up on the bed, look for the key....aw, shit. He must have kicked it when he slipped. How else could it have wound up over by the door? And while his room wasn't all that big as rooms go, it was certainly longer than his leg. OK, OK, think Sandburg. You're an educated man. This is simply a puzzle, yeah, think of it that way. It's just a puzzle to solve. Figure your way out of it. If you can't bring the key to the cuffs then you'll have to take the cuffs to the key. Simple right? Just reach up and work the hook out of the wall. That's it just work the....well, damn, he'd set that thing in there pretty solid now hadn't he? Didn't want the hook to work its way out. Try to make the illusion as real as possible. Huh. Wel, now what? OK, pulling and tugging like a madman on the handcuffs wasn't doing anything except making a lot of noise and turning his wrist a lovely shade of crimson. Wait a minute, he hadn't made that last noise had he? That had sounded like... 

"Chief?" 

...Jim's keys falling into the key basket. Oh, fuck me runnin'. He's home. 

* * *

Jim Ellison let himself into his loft apartment with a sigh. It had been a long tiring week and he was looking forward to relaxing into a weekend of doing nothing. OK, well he never did nothing but cleanning and running errands was infinitely preferable to chasing after criminals that seemed to be getting younger all the time, or trying to explain to the requisition clerk how he'd lost yet another pair of handcuffs. 

He threw his keys into the basket, looking around for his partner. Blair hadn't mentioned a date tonight and his car was still parked out on the street. 

"Chief?" 

No answer. Jim reached out with his hearing, trying to pinpoint his Guide's location. There. He was in his room. And something was wrong. Blair's heartbeat was elevated; getting even faster the closer Jim got to the French doors. There were smells too, waves of emotions coming off of Blair that Jim couldn't figure given the circumstances. Embarrassment shading rapidly into...shame? Fear that was giving gas to the rapid heartbeat. And underneath all that the sharp tang of desire...odd because there was only one heartbeat in that little room, Sandburg's. Jim could have understood embarrassment if there had been two heartbeats, after all it was house rule no. 1, no dates in the loft. Of course at the time the rule was made Jim hadn't known that the number one reason for rule number one would be that he wouldn't be able to stand the thought of Blair being with some one other than himself. That was a little secret he decided to keep to himself, hell from himself most of the time. Now was not the time to be thinking of it either. Now was the time to figure out what was wrong with his Guide. 

Jim stopped outside the French doors and listened a moment. Blair's heartbeat and resperation were still going a mile a minute, but they both spiked drastically when he knocked softly on the door. 

"Hey Chief? You OK in there?" 

There was no answer from behind the door except for a minute whimper even Sentinel hearing had trouble picking up. Suddenly Jim flushed with realization. He had told his partner that he would probably be late tonight, finishing up paperwork from a case closed yesterday. The paperwork had gone faster than he thought it would and he was home early and had obviously caught Blair taking care of...business. The heat from the image that thought conjured in his mind was a combination of embarrassment and pure lust. Clearing his throat didn't help keep the rough gravel out of his voice and he worked hard to keep his tone neutral as he spoke. 

"Uh, Chief, I'll just go take a shower and um...make dinner, it's...uh...be about 45 minutes." 

"jim..." 

The voice was so small and lost there was no way that Jim couldn't react. The Blessed Protector had the door open before the Sentinel, or even the man, knew what was happening. 

The sight that met him when he opened the door should have been comical. It should have had him laughing and thinking of blackmail material to use in the bullpen for years to come. It didn't. Blair sat at the edge of his futon bed with a pillow on his lap and his head bowed, his hair covering his face. One arm was raised and Jim followed it to see where it was attached by the wrist to the wall behind the bed. Attached with what looked suspiciously like Jim's missing handcuffs. He had never seen anyone looking quite so dejected, quite so ashamed. Blair's naked body looked like it was quite literally trying to curl in upon itself, trying to make him look not just small, but simply not there. He could feel the heat from Blair's hair covered face all the way across the room. It rooted him to the spot in the doorway with conflicting emotions sweeping through his traitorous body. 

The small lost voice, so unlike the usual timbre of Blair's confident chatter, came again from behind the curtain of hair. 

"j-just hand me the key and go, ok? please..." 

He looked down at his feet and saw the handcuff key winking in the light of the candles that were placed around the room. In a daze Jim bent and retrieved the key, turning it over and over in his hand as his legs took him to stand in front of his partner and friend. 

"Chief?" The whispered word held a dozen questions Jim knew he wouldn't get answers to, at least not in words. The head stayed bowed until he reached down and brushed the silken curls away from the heated face. He ran one finger down the blushing cheek, feeling the small shudder his touch invoked, to land under Blair's chin and tilt the face up to look at him. The wide blue eyes held all the emotions that Jim had smelled on his Guide, all those and more. Blair reached for the key in Jim's hand but Jim raised it up and away from his grasp. A flash of anger joined the other feelings in Blair's eyes. 

"Don't" 

Jim shook his head and in one swift movement put the key in his pants pocket and brought that hand up to grasp the side of Blair's face. The anger in Blair's eyes deepened and he opened his mouth to say something more, but was stilled by Jim laying two finger on his lips. 

"Just answer my questions Chief. Yes or no, understand?" 

Blair's eyes narrowed, but he nodded his head and Jim removed his fingers from that wonderful, exasperating mouth. Before Blair could protest, Jim grabbed his legs and swung them up on to the futon. The pillow that had been Blair's only claim to modesty slipped to the floor and Jim picked it up and placed it on the other side of the prone man. He then sat down next to Blair on the bed, resting one hand on his stomach and unconsciously began to rub soothing circles there. His eyes never left Blair's as he asked his question. 

"Do you trust me Blair?" 

Whether it was from the hand on his stomach or the intimate use of his name, he didn't know, but Blair gasped before saying "Yes." 

"Do you need this?" 

Blair's free hand had been inching toward the pillow at his side. Jim caught the movement from the corner of his eye and took his hand from Blair's stomach and trapped the roaming hand under his, leaning his body over the man beneath him. His eyes caught Blair's once more and silently demanded an answer. 

"Yes." 

There was one more question Jim had to ask, and he knew it was dangerous, and he knew he should have simply given the key to Blair and walked away, pretended that nothing had happened, but he couldn't. He couldn't walk away from the pain in his Guide's eyes or the need that shivered through him as he sat here closer than he'd ever been to Blair. 

"Do you need this...from me?" 

Heat flared in Blair's eyes at that final, irrevocable question. And the heat had nothing to do with embarrassment and had everything to do with need; powerful, uncontrollable, shattering need. Blair's eyes fluttered shut as the answer was ripped from him in a whisper that cut through the air between them like a shout. 

"gods, yesssss...." 

In a move that showed the experience of nearly eight years of good police work, Jim had the set of newly requisitioned handcuffs off his belt, one end attached to Blair's free wrist the other end attached to the hook in the wall, before the suprised squeak even left Blair's mouth. Blair looked up over his head, between his raised arms, stretching and baring his throat. It was all Jim could do not to latch onto that throat with his teeth and mark what was finally, finally his. With what was left of his restraint he picked up the discarded pillow and lifting Blair's head he positioned it under the younger man's head and shoulders so that there was little strain on the arms above his head. With a litle rattle of his hands as if making sure the restraints were real, Blair looked back into Jim's eyes. 

"Jim?" 

"Shhhh...Chief. Just listen, and feel. OK?" 

They were still whispering and Blair's answer came out a stuttered "o-okay." Jim took one finger, one simple finger and began to trace the contours of Blair's face, across his forehead and down across his eyes lightly closing each eyelid and tapping lightly to let him know that he should keep his eyes shut. He didn't know if he could do this if Blair had his eyes open, those knowing all seeing eyes. 

"You're so in control all the time Blair. Oh, I know people don't think that when they see you. They see flighty and unorganized and they hear that motor mouth you use to distract them from seeing the real you." 

He ran that one finger over that distracting mouth, full lips, moist and open just a bit, small breaths panting, pushing air out to meet the teasing finger. Leaning back he toed his shoes off and pulled his t-shirt out of his pants and up over his head throwing it on the floor beside his shoes. Raising up and straddling Blair's trembling body, Jim kept up his quiet monologue using both hands now to soothe and pet, stir and tease. Keeping his cloth covered groin just above Blair's naked one, he felt the heat rise from Blair's cock as the man's body responded to Jim's hands. Hands that were touching and stroking that which he had wanted to touch and stroke for so very, very long. Down the long throat and over the fur covered chest to scratch his nails lightly over small nipples tightening to hard nubs. He let his hands stay to play there a while, rolling and pinching each nipple until he was rewarded with a breathy moan from Blair and an arching of his back. 

"You control yourself, your environment. You control me." Blair opened his eyes and his mouth at the same time, as if to negate the last part. Jim leaned down bringing their lips within touching distance. "It's true Chief, and you know it. You have to, you have to control everything within your power to control, and that includes me. You tell me what to eat, when to sleep, how to live. You taught me how to live, and I've given that control over to you because I trust you. I trust you with my life, I have from the beginning." 

He couldn't take the temptation of those lips so close, he had to taste, to lick the full bottom lip and take it into his mouth, teeth gently gnawing, sucking it in between his own. Just before he let go, he felt Blair's tongue come out tentatively and lick at his own lips, a timid hello before retreating. He trailed his lips and tongue down to one sweet ear before continuing. Breathing his next words secret soft so that Blair need be the only one who ever heard them. 

"You need the control, because to fly apart scares you more than anything. More than kidnappers, more than guns, more than cranky department heads. Because to fly apart means losing the pieces, and there's never, ever been anyone to hold the pieces safe, to pick them up and give them back to you safe and sound. Not until now." 

He brought his head back up to look at Blair once again. Blair's eyes were wide and round and tears were beginning to form in the corners, but hadn't yet begun to fall. He was still holding on, holding in, guarding himself against what he couldn't take the chance to believe. Jim sank his fingers into Blair's hair, holding his head so that he could see, would have to see Jim's face, look into his eyes, and know he wasn't being lied to. 

"Let it go love. Let yourself fly apart. I'll be here to catch you, I'll have all of you, safe, sound and whole." 

He tipped Blair's head back and brought his mouth down on that smooth throat. He knew what he had to do, and while his body had no problem, the swelling cock pushing against his jeans said marking his Guide, taking what was his was a good thing, he still hesitated at the brink. Then he heard it. One small gasping sob and Blair pushed his head back further and offered up his throat, his body, his soul to the one person who wouldn't destroy it. With a growl reminiscent of the panther that walked in his dreams, Jim sank his teeth into that throat and bit down. The wail that escaped Blair wasn't one of pain, it was one of passion and surrender. He worried at the throat only a moment, just long enough to leave marks of possession, ownership of something so beautiful and fragile he thought his heart would break with the honor of its' keeping. Now he would catalog with all his senses this wondrous gift. First, though, he needed to lose the jeans. 

Sitting up and back he quickly unsnapped, unfastened, unzipped and in moves that would have made a contortionist proud, shucked jeans, boxers and socks without once losing some sort of contact with the body beneath him. Returning to cover Blair he began to taste and take, determined to let the smaller man feel every bit of his love and devotion. He set to lashing hardened nipples with his tongue, licking and sucking and finally latching on and biting as he felt his beloved begin to shake. Leaving off when both nipples were red and swollen from his efforts, he nipped his way down to Blair's hips placing hard sucking kisses along each hipbone. Bypassing the weeping cock he opted instead to spread Blair's thighs wider and bent his mouth to nuzzle each round ball, sucking the entire tight sack into his mouth, using his tongue to roll them back and forth. Leaving the sack dripping and wet he pushed Blair's knees up toward his chest and settle down to taste the essential center of the man he loved and owned. Darting between the smooth round cheeks he teased the puckered opening there with just the tip of his tongue pleased to hear a low moaned "yesssss...." from above him. Several swipes of flattened tongue later and he felt that opening relax enough to allow entry and he took the offering gladly. Sliding into his mate more with each plunge of his tongue, he felt Blair open up to him more and more until he knew it was time. Time to make the final bond, the link that would connect them forever the claiming that would allow Blair to break free of the confines of his mind and body and allow Jim to catch him, split him wide apart and gather the pieces to him as he fell. 

Raising up, catching Blair's legs over his shoulders as he did he took the younger man's cock into his hand, gathering the streaming pre-cum and using it and his own to lube his cock in preparation. Placing the head of his leaking member at Blair's waiting and open hole, he looked at Blair, caught the lust dazed eyes and spoke. "Time to fly baby," and pushed. 

Blair's ass swallowed him greedily and he was sunk balls deep into him before he knew it. He felt the scream well up in Blair's body, felt it through his dick even as it left his lover's mouth. He knew as he pulled out of that tight, grabbing heat and slammed back into it with purpose that it was all too intense to last for either of them. That was ok, this was what Blair needed. Quick and hot and dirty was what was called for and he grabbed Blair's cock with just that goal in mind. He wanted Blair to feel, not think. There would be other times for tenderness, slow sweet lovemaking that they would share again and again. This time though, this was for Blair and he pounded harshly at that sweet, sweet ass and pulled roughly at the cock twitching in his hand and listened to Blair's cries become preverbal. _Yes!_ His own words were harsh and guttural, pouring out of him in the rhythm of their fucking. 

"That's it baby, give it up! Give it all to me, I can take it all and more. Make you mine. Keep you forever. Now!" 

Blair's shriek pierced the air as his body bowed until his shoulders were the only things left on the bed. His hot seed spilled over Jim's hand running down to drip off of the fist he had been fucking. His muscles clenched around Jim's pounding cock and that was Jim's undoing. He plunged once more into that glorious heat and spilled himself, all of himself, into Blair with a low roar. 

As they both sank back onto the bed, Jim felt blindly around until he found his pants and retrieved the handcuff key, unlocking his lover's wrists with hands that shook but still took the time to chaff reddened wrists that would show bruises by morning. Laying down to the side of Blair, he took the insensate young man into his arms, soothing and petting the shaking limbs until he felt the young man slip into an exhausted but natural sleep. They would both be sore in the morning, and in all likelihood stuck together like airplane glue. And there would be talking, he wouldn't be able to dodge that with Blair. But for tonight, as he pulled the blanket up over them and settled himself around his lover he kissed the sweaty temple and whispered the only words he needed to say. 

"I love you Blair, and I'll always be here to catch you when you fall." 

* * *

End Caught by AngstPuppy: tshaw@toolcity.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
